Bobcat
.]] The Bobcat is the trusty pick-up truck that is featured in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto IV. In GTA IV the Bobcat's manufacturer is Vapid. Overview The Bobcat is fairly fast, with great torque, and has a two person capacity; however, it takes a long time and a straight and long road to get to full speed. It is four-wheel drive and handles well on rough terrain, and so can be used for mild off-roading, but is inferior to the Patriot in this respect. In GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, the Bobcat is the primary base for the gang car of the Colombian Cartel, the Cartel Cruiser. In GTA San Andreas, this car can be upgraded at TransFender with wheels, exhausts, etc. The Bobcat runs on a V6 engine and is available in two tone colors, sometimes there will also be Sprunk cans or a spare wheel in the back. The GTA III rendition resembles a Second generation Chevy S10 or Toyota Tacoma, while the Vice City and San Andreas renditions are based on the first generation Ford Ranger. In GTA Vice City Stories, the Bobcat was used as a gang car by the Trailer Park Mafia. In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Bobcat is no longer based on a compact pickup truck, it is based on a full-size pickup instead. It resembles a mid '80s' Chevy C truck (the sides aren't very close though) with an extended cab, stepside box, and an insanely powerful 550 CUI (9 litre displacement) V10 engine. Despite having 'super 4 x 4' written on the side, the Bobcat is only a rear wheel drive. After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Bobcat fetching $2,500. There are special Variants of the Bobcat which either have a roll bar with some lights on top in the rear, or ones that have a large bull bar in the front. Locations GTA III *Marco's Bistro, Saint Mark's, Portland Island *AMCo. Petroleum Company Petrol Station, Harwood, Portland Island *Capital Autos, Harwood, Portland Island *Beach, Portland Beach, Portland Island *Liberty City Memorial Stadium parking lot, Belleville Park, Staunton Island *Carson General Hospital, Rockford, Staunton Island *Staunton View picnic area, Cedar Grove, Shoreside Vale GTA Vice City *Often seen driving around in Viceport GTA San Andreas *In the parking lot under the Mulholland Intersection in Downtown Los Santos. *Usually found beside the Mass Grave in Bone County, between Area 69 and Verdant Meadows *Common in Red County, Flint County, Tierra Robada and Bone County. GTA Liberty City Stories *Capital Autos, Harwood, Portland Island *Parking lot, Portland Harbor, Portland Island *Liberty Tree parking lot, Bedford Point, Staunton Island *East of the Liberty Tree parking lot on the roadside, Bedford Point, Staunton Island *In the waters north of the ferry terminal Rockford, Staunton Island GTA Vice City Stories *To the west of Pay 'N' Spray on an area which is on the map green but where little cabins are located, Little Haiti *Sunshine Autos, Little Havana *Near Marty Jay Williams' trailer next to the Sunshine Autos building site, Little Havana *On the Washington Mall building site, Ocean Beach *To the east of the future Bunch of Tools hardware store in the parking lot, Washington Beach *Next to the place where you can complete the road races (on the fairground), Vice Point GTA IV *Usually driving around East Hook in Broker *Can also be found driving around Northwood in Algonquin Appears In *Grand Theft Auto III (first appearance) *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Grand Theft Auto IV Gallery Image:bobcat1.jpg|The Bobcat, as seen in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Image:Gallery117.jpg|The Bobcat, as seen in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Image:BobcatLCS.JPG|The Bobcat, as seen in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Image:BobcatVCS.JPG|The Bobcat, as seen in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Image:Bobcat GTA IV.jpg|The Bobcat, as seen in Grand Theft Auto IV, front view. Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Trucks Category:Gang Cars